


Evergreen

by halspur



Category: Naruto
Genre: Almost Caught, Hatake Kakashi Is A Brat, M/M, Quiet Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halspur/pseuds/halspur
Summary: Sex during a mission because Kakashi is totally the eternal-horny-teenager type.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 21
Kudos: 88





	Evergreen

In another lifetime, Yamato thinks he would have been a decent architect.

He had always been a valued team member in ANBU, considering that his special jutsu allowed him to create fortified huts as nightly shelter. They were never anything architecturally innovative – mostly consisting of four walls with a flat roof – but anything was better than sleeping in a pile of leaves.

When he was younger, at Kakashi’s behest, he had carved out a skylight for the moon to seep into the room, just small enough to see the tips of evergreen trees.

_Don’t tell anyone_ , he recalls Kakashi saying, eternally a fresh nineteen in his memory, _but I don’t like sleeping in the dark._ He remembers before he knew what all of Kakashi’s face looked like, back when his crush was nothing more than a childish fantasy, and not the reality he was living in now.

Well, when they weren’t on missions with three teenagers.

Yamato had made himself remember to carve out the same skylight for Kakashi tonight, although neither had remarked on it yet, even now that the sun had set.

The first time he slept in one of his wooden rooms with Kakashi, he laid awake for hours, listening to his senpai breathing, not trusting himself to look over at him. Some older ANBU slept soundly across from them, a woman and man who weren’t shy to show their affection in front of Kakashi and Yamato.

Ever since then, he had begun making separate rooms for the different genders on their teams.

Over the commotion of Naruto, Sakura, Sai taking off their gear, he heard Kakashi speak up, a soft voice that he used when addressing him in private.

"I forgot my mat."

Yamato gave Kakashi a deliberate glare, but his senpai was too busy twirling a kunai to take notice.

Playing innocent.

"How many missions have you been on again?" Yamato forced himself not to cross his arms, instead jotting some details of the mission down to later be documented on his report.

"I don't know, I just forgot," Kakashi tucked the knife away, going over to the corner where Yamato had dropped his pack and began to unzip it, pawing through the provisions on the top. "I guess we'll have to share."

Yamato looked quickly around to the other shinobi with them - Sai was showing Naruto some drawing on his scroll, while Sakura was organizing her medical kit. Somehow they hadn't overheard.

Yamato tried his best to drop his voice, leaning closer to Kakashi. “Absolutely not. Not on a mission.”

“What? Sleeping? That’s a little-”

He lowered his voice further. “Together.”

“I’m beat, Yamato. If you really think I’ll really be a nuisance-“ Kakashi gave him the worst show of puppy eyes he’d seen in a while, even drooping his shoulders.

Yamato relented, sighing. He resisted the urge to massage his forehead, instead opting to take off his headpiece. “Fine. But only because I don’t want you complaining about a sore back tomorrow.”

He turned away, but he could still feel the smile Kakashi was wearing, even under his mask.

Yamato cleared his throat. "Okay everyone. I think we should get to bed; we'll have an early start tomorrow. Sai and Naruto, you're on the left. Sakura, to the right. Kakashi and I will be here-"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we know. You two sleep by the door like watchdogs."

Kakashi rolled over, already settled on top of Yamato's mat, reading. "I resent that being said like an insult."

Naruto stuck his tongue out. Luckily, Sakura was looking for payback from earlier, and pulled it, causing Naruto to squeak.

It didn’t take long for everyone to go to their rooms – it had been a long day, and no one was looking forward to the miles they had to cross tomorrow.

Surprisingly, once everyone was settled down, Yamato slid in next to Kakashi, who was already dozing off without incident. Their thermal blanket was light but warm – he turned his back to his partner, attempting to get comfy on his corner of the pillow.

But it didn’t take long for Kakashi to readjust, rolling over to press against Yamato’s back.

"You're too hot," Yamato mumbled, trying to scoot away, but Kakashi had him chained down with his arms.

"Hmm," Kakashi buried his bare face into Yamato's back. He could feel his breath through his thin shirt. "I love it when you compliment me."

"That wasn't-"

His voice was low. "It really turns me on, Tenzou."

Yamato didn't correct him and tell Kakashi to use his code name. He was happy he was outside of the patch of moonlight in their hut - he knew his entire body was flushed. It may not be his real name, or even the first one given to him, but it was who Kakashi met him as. It still made his heart stutter, like he was fifteen all over again, hearing his senpai acknowledge him.

Kakashi’s leg slid between Yamato’s from behind, his knee pressing roughly against his crotch.

“Kakashi.”

“Sorry, tight quarters.”

Yamato let him keep his leg there, however, since he stayed still. He did his best to count his breathing, trying to force his body to go under.

That was, until he felt Kakashi’s hand under his shirt, groping his chest.

He refrained from commenting on the attention, worried he’d only push him further, until Kakashi’s hands wrapped around his pecs, cupping them together.

“You’re a pervert,” Yamato hissed back at him, because he knew that would get Kakashi to at least pause and defend himself.

Instead, Yamato felt a hand pinch his nipple, making him bite his tongue. Kakashi’s voice was gentle, and he could feel his breath on his cheek. “For you I am.”

_Fuck._

Yamato let Kakashi push his hands further down, past the waistline of his sweatpants. His hands were rough, they felt good and big on Yamato’s hipbones. He always felt delicate compared to Kakashi, even after all these years – it wasn’t necessarily bad, however.

“So pretty,” Kakashi mumbled, nails digging into his pubes. Yamato was half hard – Kakashi lifting up the fabric of his pants were the only thing keeping his dick from making a wet spot on his front. “Does it feel good?”

Yamato cursed. His resolve was unraveling too fast. “Yes.”

Kakashi hummed at that, continuing to stroke him lightly, scratch at his thighs, playing with his body. He seemed to be waiting for something.

There were a few more seconds of unbearably light touches before Yamato jerked his hips into Kakashi’s hands, laying his head back on his shoulder.

He spoke directly into Kakashi’s ear, surprised as always by how bold Kakashi made him feel. How _wanted_. “Will you fuck me?”

“Ah, actually,” Kakashi ducked his head where Yamato couldn’t see, feeling a kiss on the back of his neck. “If you wanted- or if you felt like it-“

Kakashi let himself trail off before pressing his tongue against Yamato’s neck, still loosely stroking his dick. He started sucking a tender spot on his skin, and Yamato involuntarily shivered when Kakashi toyed with his head, thumbing over his slit.

“What do you want, Kakashi?”

He stilled for a moment, before Yamato felt himself being flipped, now with him at Kakashi’s back. His dick was pressed up against Kakashi’s ass, the overly-washed fabric of his pajamas soft on his head.

Kakashi’s voice was quiet. “Like this?”

He didn’t need to say more. Yamato rutted against his ass, making his senpai gasp.

“Did you at least bring lube?”

There was a stretch, Kakashi reaching for his bag across the floor. The air he let in under the blanket was too cold, and Yamato shivered, moving closer to Kakashi’s back again.

Kakashi passed a small vial into his hand under the blanket, easily uncapped with his thumb.

Of course Kakashi still brought lube after deliberately leaving his sleeping mat behind. Bastard.

Yamato knew Kakashi wouldn’t be patient enough for more than two of his fingers – it was rare he tolerated any more than three, insisting that he enjoyed a slight burn.

Still, Yamato coated his fingers, using his pads to brush over Kakashi’s entrance, dripping the extra lube over his hole, some of it surely making its way to his balls. Kakashi hissed, tensing for a second as Yamato played with his rim, sounding like he wanted to snap.

Yamato smiled. At the end of the day, both shinobi enjoyed toying with one another.

He felt his own cock give a twitch and knew they both should try and condense this little session – it wasn’t smart to prolong something dangerous like this.

Pressing his two fingers inside Kakashi at the same time, however, was not something the older shinobi was expecting.

“Fuck,” Kakashi twisted on his hand. “That was cruel.”

“Want me to take them out?”

Kakashi didn’t reply, at least not verbally. Instead, he rocked back and forth, an artless rut that made Yamato cave, beginning to stretch his fingers inside Kakashi, trying to reach as deep as he could.

Yamato tried to think if they had ever gotten off like this – just fingering each other – but drew a blank. There had been plenty of handjobs and blowjobs on the job, since they were the easiest to slip in, but this was a new level of intimate, spending so much time unwinding each other.

It was a little too much for Yamato’s brain to process, and he instead focused on how pliant Kakashi’s body was, how eager he was for Yamato.

"Just get inside me," Kakashi sounded desperate, face half buried into their pillow.

Yamato pressed his lips to the back of Kakashi's neck, taking his hand off Kakashi's dick for just a second. "You have to be quiet," He reached down to push his senpai's pants down further, below his knees. His skin felt soft, almost vulnerable curled against Yamato. "Promise me."

"Promise," Kakashi whispered immediately.

Yamato somehow doubted that promise would remain valid.

Before he pushed in, Yamato had to ask. “Did you bring-”

“No,” Kakashi’s voice was high, a little too pitched. “Just go in me raw, I’ll wash in the morning.”

“Kakashi-“

“Come on, Tenzou” Kakashi’s hole seized around Yamato’s fingers. “I know you like it messy.”

There were flashbacks to a particularly juvenile escapade, involving dirt, sweat, and blood. Both of them had collapsed into a disgusting slurry of their own filth, feeling more like an animal than Yamato ever had.

Yamato huffed, smiling. “Stop baiting me.”

He expected Kakashi to laugh, or even to not reply. What he got instead was a definitive arch against his crotch, and a clear, “No.”

“Hey-“

“Fuck your senpai.”

He was playing dirty. The heat in the bottom of Yamato’s stomach was fierce and unnatural – he felt wild again. Yamato didn’t even realize he was already lining up until he heard Kakashi hold his breath.

As soon as his head was inside Kakashi, they both groaned, pausing for a second, breathing in each other’s air. He smelled Kakashi’s soap – it was eucalyptus, just enough to cover the acrid smell of bleach.

“More,” Kakashi didn’t move, allowing Yamato to swallow, and regain his composure.

“You should ask nicely,” Yamato said, pushing in deeper, feeling how Kakashi was stretching just enough to fit his cock.

“ _Please_ more, now,” Kakashi said roughly, before Yamato suddenly submitted to his senpai, pushing in all the way.

Kakashi exhaled shakily, his nails scraping against the wooden floor, but Yamato swore he heard something else besides his partner.

“What was that?”

Kakashi’s eyes were shut, obviously trying to focus on remaining open. “I didn’t hear anything.”

It may have just been one of their teammates rolling over in their sleep.

He rocked into Kakashi, shallow thrusts to get him used to the sensation. They've both gotten off in worse conditions than these, but Yamato didn't want to jeopardize the respect of his newly formed teammates just for a moment of pleasure.

He also didn’t think he could face anyone who’d seen him fuck into the Copy Ninja.

It took a moment for each of them to find a pace that suited them – Yamato was prone to long pulls, while Kakashi wanted to slam back every chance he got.

“You’re being too rowdy,” Yamato hissed into Kakashi’s ear, deliberately ignoring the grin his senpai flashed at him.

“Sounds like you can’t keep up-”

The squeak of a floorboard somewhere other than beneath them rang louder than a paper bomb.

The both froze at the same time.

Yamato was buried deep in Kakashi, and squirmed for a split second in the sudden stillness of his heat.

If anyone came into the front room where they were at, it wouldn't be hard to see that they were sharing a set of already minimal bedding, and that they were oddly positioned under the blanket.

Another creak. It had to be Naruto – Sai wouldn’t try to be sneaking out. Or he’d at least be quieter.

Kakashi thrust back onto Yamato, rotating his hips fractionally.

_Fuck_ , Yamato thought, squeezing his eyes shut. Of course getting caught would only make Kakashi want it more.

"Kakashi," Yamato resorted to pleading, squeezing Kakashi’s arms. He leaned forward until he was speaking directly into his senpai’s ear. "Please be still."

His partner seemed to consider it for half a second before grinding his hips back, tangling their legs even closer together. Kakashi's untrimmed nails dug into his calf, their knees knocking against the floorboards.

There was another creak from the room over, and some shuffling.

Kakashi reached between their legs, fondling Yamato’s balls while he rocked back onto him, arching his back off Yamato’s stomach. It made Yamato slip out a little, enough that when Kakashi slammed back against him, he groaned. “Tenzou, don’t make so much noise,” Kakashi whispered, and Yamato could sense the smile across his face.

“Shut up,” he mumbled, mostly because he didn’t like how turned on he got when Kakashi acted like a brat.

Kakashi’s fingers slipped further back, somehow reaching to finger Yamato’s rim, making him push even further into Kakashi. They were slick, and he realized Kakashi must have been sucking on them before. Perfect. “Kakashi,” Yamato tried his best to use his teacher voice. He bent his arm, bringing his fingers to brush against his partner’s lips. “Suck.”

There is something to be said about making jounin at ten years old - Kakashi was good at taking orders.

He swallowed them, the tips of Yamato’s dull fingers sweeping the back of Kakashi’s throat. He had to suppress a violent shiver – Kakashi’s throat was hot and deep, and he could only image how full the man felt right now.

“Good,” Yamato murmured into his ear, making sure to keep one ear open towards the other room while he gently started thrusting into Kakashi again, regaining control of the pace. “Good boy.”

Kakashi moaned around his fingers, his tongue spreading between them.

Yamato always felt bold with Kakashi like this – pleased that Kakashi trusted him enough to push him this far.

A selfish, terrible part of Yamato’s mind begged to be the only one who could have Kakashi Hatake like this.

When they first started coupling, Yamato found it a little concerning they both got off on ordering each other around. He particularly remembers Kakashi pressing a fresh bruise on his thigh, pressing harder and harder until Yamato was coming while crying.

He remembers Kakashi jerking himself off on his legs, calling him _good boy_ all the while.

Yamato thought they would outgrow it, but as Kakashi grinded his dull teeth along Yamato’s finger joints, causing a slowly growing pain, he knew that might never happen.

He pulled out until he felt his head catch on Kakashi’s rim, thrusting in an inch at a time.

“Fucking tease,” He pushed Yamato’s fingers out of his mouth. Kakashi’s own fingers spasmed from Yamato’s hole to clumsily grasp at his inner legs, squeezing at muscle.

With his fingers still wet from Kakashi’s mouth, he couldn’t help but let his mind trail, imagining sliding two of his fingers beside his cock, stretching out his senpai even further.

Yamato suddenly became hyper-aware of how hot he was, the blanket heating them both up beyond his limit. His face must be flushed. He went ahead and let his fingers move further down, gently circling around where the base of his cock was buried deep into Kakashi.

He tentatively pushed one in, his own cock jumping at the added sensation.

“Oh my god,” Kakashi’s voice cracked, his hips stuttering out of rhythm. “You’re going to kill me.”

“I know this is the fastest way to make you cum.”

“What?” Kakashi was a little breathless, his neck forming new beads of sweat against Yamato’s back, “Driving me crazy?”

“Yes.” Yamato breathed. He knew it was true as he was saying it. “You love getting all worked up on my cock, acting like you just want to get off. When really, you want attention.”

“Stop,” Kakashi was curling in on himself, and Yamato could feel his limbs shaking.

“You want me to call you a good boy, when you’re not.”

“Tenzou-”

“You want to get caught on my cock, don’t you, Kakashi.” It wasn't a question. Yamato pushed another finger in, crooking them both as he pushed in. It was so cramped; he could feel Kakashi’s muscles reach their limit.

“I’m gonna cum,” Kakashi was gasping, his hole so tight around Yamato’s cock he embarrassingly realized he was about to cum, too.

Not yet.

Yamato pulled his hand off, loving the ragged breaths escaping Kakashi.

“ _No_ ,” he knew Kakashi didn’t mean to cry so loudly, but they both tensed, realizing how quiet the room was.

There was nothing. A light breeze streamed by outside.

Yamato’s stomach felt like it had been twisted into knots with how close he had cut off his body.

Kakashi seemed to be in a similar state – when Yamato reached for his arm to pull him closer again, Kakashi melted into him instantly, sounding beyond frustrated when he whispered, “Please let me cum Tenzou, I’m so sorry, please-”

Yamato wound his hand around Kakashi’s cock, feeling the man’s free hand come to wrap around it as well, squeezing around his skin roughly, tugging hard enough that Kakashi had to bite his lip.

“You’re so good Kakashi,” Yamato felt his mind melting. “Fuck, god, _I love you._ I love you-”

It wasn’t surprising that Kakashi came almost immediately after. Yamato felt it all over his arm, hot cum coating his skin.

He pulled out his fingers, hoping not to overstimulate Kakashi too much. He slowly ground his hips back into his senpai, getting a little too rough, realizing that Kakashi was holding himself up from being pushed face-first into the floor only by one elbow.

“Kakashi-“

Before he could finish, Yamato heard three things at once.

There was a thud.

Then footsteps. They were near the door; Yamato’s basic human instincts told him. He didn’t need any ninjutsu to know why he was getting an adrenaline rush of fear. And after everything, maybe they deserved to get caught. Just once. They couldn’t get away with this forever.

The last thing he heard was Kakashi whining, “Come in me,” and Yamato couldn’t disobey his senpai.

Yamato felt his legs shake as he released inside Kakashi and as white noise filled his ears, he found himself not caring at all if anyone saw him sleeping with Kakashi. Maybe then he’d be sure to have his senpai to himself.

He didn’t realize his face had found its way into Kakashi’s hair, but he inhaled, feeling a rush of endorphins flood his senses.

_His_ senpai.

It took a moment for Yamato to come back to from blacking out – he found himself slumped against Kakashi’s back still, and groaned. When he pulled out, a sticky mess had formed between them, causing Yamato to frown.

He remembered that wasn’t the worst of his worries.

“Did you hear anything?”

“Just you snoring.”

Yamato blushed. “I do not snore.”

“It’s kind of cute, actually.”

Yamato felt shaky all over again, but leaned forward to kiss Kakashi. They both smiled during the chaste kiss.

Kakashi, however, broke the tender respite. “By the way, you don’t have a spare pair of sweatpants, do you?”

Yamato knew Kakashi wanted to poke at him, get one last rile out of him, but Yamato just settled into their pillow, taking up as much space as possible.

“Nope. I guess you’ll have to go without for the next couple nights.”

\---

The next morning as they were packing, Naruto sighed in relief.

Yamato looked back at him. “What is it, Naruto?”

“I found my hitai-ate in the corner over there. I thought I had lost it last night; I couldn’t find it anywhere before I went to bed. I started panicking.”

Yamato blinked.

He faintly heard Kakashi behind him in conversation with Sakura, after she playfully punched him. “Hey, watch it. My back’s sore.”

Did Kakashi really steal Naruto’s headband just to tempt him to walk in on them...?

His boyfriend was just as much of a teenager as his students.

**Author's Note:**

> yes im 22 watching naruto for the first time in quarantine
> 
> also sorry if anything is canonically incorrect as of writing this i've seen all of naruto + 310 episodes of shippuden lol. also if there's grammar/sp errors it's because i just got off work and im tired of editing so this is just getting posted lol
> 
> LAST THING please comment im obsessed with these two and i just need an excuse to keep writing them please im so lonely... just give me one good movie "<3" and i'll be alright................. maybe a sequel where they get caught?? idk maybe i just like it when yamato is embarassed lol. ok bye


End file.
